Never Really Cared For It
by Apocalyptic-Fairytale
Summary: A Valentine's Day one shot for Cloud x Aerith. Enjoy! CxA: In Game: Fluff:


**Never Really Cared for Valentine's Day**

The gang had been traveling now for what seemed like days, running on little to no sleep and barely enough energy to stay awake let alone fight off any enemies. So when the members of AVALANCHE stumbled across a small town outside of Gongaga they were ecstatic to have an opportunity to catch up with themselves.

As the others went about by themselves, Cloud was sitting by himself, going over what happened the other day. He was still slightly jealous and envious of what he witnessed the other day about Aerith's past.

_"Zack." _He muttered, his brow furrowed and his arms crossed as he leaned against a building wall trying to keep to himself. _"The hell's so good about this Zack guy anyway." _he bickered to himself immaturely as images and thoughts of what Zack and Aerith did together rushed through his mind.

He couldn't help but wonder how serious they were-not like any of it was his business-still, he couldn't help but wonder. Suddenly, he remembered what Aerith had described Zack as. "_First love._" Cloud scoffed. He couldn't help but cringe when he remembered how he responded to Aerith saying that this _Zack_ was her first love.

Did he babble incoherently to her? stammering like a love struck fool fumbling desperately for the right words? He _would_ have had he had the courage to _actually _say something, but instead all Cloud managed to do was a long awkward silence until Aerith carried on the conversation herself.

"_What an idiot._" Cloud scorned as he judged himself. He wished he could go back to that moment and say something cool… something aloof. But, he couldn't and no matter how cringe-worthy it was he couldn't do a damn thing to change the awkward way he reacted to her after hearing from the flower girl's very own lips the words "first love" in relation to this first class soldier named Zack.

"_He probably wasn't even a real soldier._" Cloud mocked bitterly to himself, venting out his frustrations and envy towards the man as if it took away from whatever relationship Aerith had with the Gongaga native. It wasn't until the innocent flower girl informed Cloud of how Zack was a ladies man that Cloud felt the jealousy in him turn into an even stronger dislike. He couldn't explain it, but when he saw the hurt look in the cetra's evergreen eyes he felt a sudden urge to punch Zack's lights out and teach him a lesson for putting her through what he did. He didn't know him but it didn't matter, as much as he was jealous of Zack, he would rather know he made her smile than made her frown—even if the man _didn't_ deserve her _or_ her smiles.

At the time, all Cloud could do was stare at her blankly, trying to figure out what to say as his envy and anger battled for the top spot of his mind—but the two emotions just blended together into one, leaving him with the urge to say something comforting to her or… something insulting towards the man himself—however, he couldn't decide on which to say first and as a result he was left speechless. And despite hearing Aerith's tender voice asking him what was wrong he stayed quiet, still trying to come up with something to say.

Little did he know that his usual stoic face was now contorted in envy—his cover was blown. He was shocked out of his jealous thoughts when the playful cetra teased him about it. Out of hopes that he could still save whatever was left of his manly pride, he was forced to turn his back to her, hiding the deep shade of blush that was now splotched across his face.

Cloud cringed again as he recalled that very moment. He acted so boyishly! Blushing… _when did that start happening_? That wasn't like him at all… and yet, he did—and _she_ was to blame.

Cloud felt his stomach twisting at just the thought of how foolishly he acted the other day and he just wanted to kick himself for being so lame. However, those thoughts of self-loathing suddenly vanished as his steel blue eyes fell on the delicate vision of the very flower girl that made him so nervous. Completely mesmerized, he kicked off from the wall he was bracing against with his foot until he was standing straight, unknowingly gawking at the lady in pink.

He caught his breath as he noticed a sweet smile caressing her face. She wasn't looking at him nor at anything in particular but just seeing her pretty smile grace her face made him feel as if his knees were about to buckle. Then, suddenly, her eyes locked with his and she was now coming his way. He panicked on the inside, but somehow managed to keep a calm façade as she walked his way.

He straightened himself back against the wall, closing his eyes and crossing his arms—an attempt to look as cool and collected as possible. Then, after only a few moments, she was standing in front of him. His eyes never once opened but he somehow knew it was her… just by the sweet smell of flowers that softly followed her petite form anywhere she went. He heard her boots shift in the dirt, hinting that she was probably sitting there peering at him with that beautiful smile until he showed _some_ sort of acknowledgment towards her.

Despite the growing worry of possibly gawking at her, he slowly opened his eyes, turning his gaze to the lady in pink… just as he thought—the smile he loved so greatly was already spread on her features, her lips were the same soft pink of her cheeks—making it hard for Cloud to not turn into a puddle of affection. He cleared his throat, nervously trying to remain cool-headed. "What do you need, Aerith?"

Without giving any answer, the cetra decided to copy her bodyguard's leaning position against the wall, trying to look just as cool as him, Cloud following her image the entire time, watching her as he realized just how cute she was when she faked a cool-stair-she was even crossing her arms like him-and Cloud couldn't help but smirk weakly at her game of copy-cat.

There was a silence for a moment, then suddenly she spoke. "You know… it's Valentine 's Day." She was now fiddling her fingers girlishly, the shade of pink on her cheeks growing slightly darker with every passing moment. Cloud arched an eyebrow, moving away from the wall and standing in front of her, "It is?" He thought for a moment more then remembered, "… Oh yeah… it is."

Aerith turned her gaze upwards towards her bodyguard, a nervous smile lingering on her soft lips. Cloud looked over her expression; he was puzzled by it—unsure if it was sad, happy, let down… or all in one._ Why though?_ Cloud's mind quickly got the best of him as he tried to determine what the flower girl was thinking about. Was it because she was reminded of her first love? Did she miss him? Was she thinking of him on this special day? More importantly, was she wishing Zack was here with her?

No matter what she was thinking about, Cloud was sure it was in relation to her first love—and this bothered him like nothing else. He felt the sudden urge to look away from her and so he did, when suddenly the soft chimes of her voice regained all of the blonde's attention. "I've never had a Valentine's before." she admitted shyly, as if this was something to be ashamed of.

Cloud was completely shocked by that. No way could someone like her not ever experience that. She was so beautiful and so loving… what idiot in their right mind would treat her like that? Cloud cleared his throat once more, trying to keep himself collected. "So… Zack never…?"

"Nope." She sighed, answering his question as if she had read his mind.

"Why?" Cloud questioned, dumbfounded by what she told him.

"He was on a lot of missions so I guess he just didn't have the time." She sighed once more, leaning back against the wall of the building for support.

Cloud had to bite his lip to keep himself from talking negatively about her first love. Here was this guy with a girl he didn't deserve… and he couldn't do Valentine's Day with her at least once? _Cloud found that inexcusable_.

Cloud didn't exactly enjoy or take part in Valentine's Day either, but had it been him in Zack's position, he would have spent the holiday with her no matter what—even if it meant going against orders. _"I would have moved mountains…"_Cloud admitted to himself.

Then, Cloud realized something. He didn't have to move mountains. She was there with him now, on that very same day—and what was he doing? Nothing.

He was just as bad as her first love... except him and Aerith hadn't exactly become an item yet. Cloud still felt the need to tell her that he enjoyed being with her, not just as a friend... but as someone he loves and cherishes more than he ever has for anyone else. He sighed, let down by himself for not being brave enough to just say what was on his mind.

Suddenly, Aerith spoke; "I bet someone as cool as you probably thinks Valentine's day is lame, huh?" she beamed, her eyes twinkling softly as she let her pink lips form into a shy yet pure smile, instantly stealing Cloud's breath away. There it was, her smile… the very thing Cloud needed to boost his confidence. He wasn't sure how much this Zack guy loved her nor how much she loved him, but one thing was certain, Cloud was not going to put her through what Zack made her go through. He wasn't sure how she felt towards him but he knew how he felt and that was all he needed to at least try.

Without wasting a moment's time, Cloud moved forward, lessening the distance between his muscled build and her delicate form until their faces were just inches apart, he leaned on the wall with his right hand, allowing him to get a more comfortable closeness to her. He knew she was a small build but he had never truly noticed just how petite she was—and despite not being any more than 5 feet eight inches, even he looked as if he was towering over her. Cloud could see past the dark lashes fanning over the big evergreen pools of her eyes, catching a soft glimpse of surprise from her as he moved in closer.

Aerith swallowed nervously, unaware of what he was doing exactly. She had never been this close to Cloud before and before she could utter one word he beat her to the chase.

Aerith about fainted from the feel of his hot breath on her face when he started to answer her question.

"Never really cared for it…" he breathed coolly before he pausing for a moment as Aerith felt her heart flutter beneath her chest, anticipating what he was going to say next, and just like that, he added with a weak smirk, slowly moving his free hand under her chin, "…till now…"

He gently tilted her mouth upward so he could capture her mouth in a sudden chaste embrace, taking her sweet lips in a long-awaited kiss that he had been dreaming and thinking of for what seemed like forever. He let his hand cup her flushed face, allowing their kiss to deepen just a little more as she slightly parted her lips to invite him in. Their mouths continued to move with each other harmoniously. Their lips gently and partially opening and closing against each other, keeping the embrace innocent and passionate all at once. The embrace took every ounce of oxygen from both of their bodies and both felt as though this had to be a dream, but the growing need for oxygen assured the two lovers that they were very much amongst the real world-despite it feeling as heavenly as a dream.

Cloud was a little shocked with himself at how much he didn't care if one of their friends saw their public kiss, all he cared about was making this moment last as long as possible.

But like all good things, their kiss had to end and when it did, both were left speechless, amazed of what they just did. Aerith, being her innocent self, couldn't help but blush as she hummed what was running through her mind. "Does this mean you want me to be your Valentine?" She knew that must have sounded so immature or girlish but she just had to ask, after all-it was her first time being one.

Out of disbelief that she would even feel the need to ask a question like that, Cloud couldn't help but smile weakly and let out a small chuckle as he looked into her green eyes lovingly "_Yeah_, it does." he assured cockily before letting his mouth fall back on top of hers, kissing her once more to recapture the love they shared moments ago.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I did this for Valentine's Day(yay two on my belt now, woot!) for my CxA club over at FFF forums. For all my reviewers that notice I hardly ever conclude my one shots with a kiss-soooo, I finally did one ;) this was for all my lovely readers and I hope you enjoyed it. ^_^<strong>


End file.
